Mountain Butterfly
by Baoh joestar
Summary: A closer look into the soft giant if the leaves and the ninja of the mountains. chapters are either loosely connected or random of Choji being stationed at Kumogakure after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Training Accident

"Author's Note: Here's my attempt to add more to an underrepresented parring than needs more stories on this site."

The night once again covers the sky of the village, Kumo as the cool night air blankets the town. However, the village is still lively and vibrant with many people still traveling around in the streets to different stores or restaurants. Others on the other hand, decide to retreat to their homes for some rest and other activities…

One of the people was resting after a particularly straining exercise with his new training partner who was right now, snoring on the other side of the bed rather loudly, no doubt tired due to her part in the regimen. Covered with most of the sheets, with only her face and cleavage showing, her dark skin was gleaming with sweat with her vibrant red hair in a mess, her face on the other hand, showed a satisfied smile, The man on the other side however wore more of her handy than she did of him.

He was spotting some scratch marks on his back, still some what fresh from happened along with a hickey on his neck, the most surprising a few bite-marks on the left side of his chest and on right side of his inner thigh. Even without her blade, her fierceness and aggression that reserved for her enemies manage to come out but like all of their encounters, the spite and animosity that came when she usually unsheathe her steel was replaced with something more romantic and soft. Though she does like to rough him up at times.

Rolling slightly to the other side to face his lover who was still snoring to the extent that the nearest house was probably going to knock about the noise. "This was one of the best things to come home to after a long mission." Choji said quietly to himself, slightly astonished. Moving closer to kiss her forehead "What exacaty did I do to get someone like you?"

"By being you." Karui's voice suddenly shot out, Hey bright gold eyes sprang open a second later to better focus on him with a warm smile coming soon afterwards. She then decided to sit up a little more, not really caring about the sheet she stole during the night.

"So how long were you up for exactly."

"Well Cho, I can tell you this, I _was_ fuckin around for the last fifth-teen minuets." The kumo nin simply stated. "When I found out you were awake by glancing when you weren't looking , "I wanted to see how long I could just mess with you to see what exactly what you do." She grinned.

"Funny, I couldn't tell the difference." The usually huge ninja said while chocking down a laugh.

The woman didn't look that amused… for a few seconds before bursting into loud laughter herself. "Well shit, you got me there." "So…" Karui stretched for a moment, yawning in the process. "What's keeping you up….besides my one woman act."

"Well for one thing, Thinking how to tell Shikamaru about us." Choji stated.

His bed mate did not miss the inclusion of his other close friend and simply asked "Why Just him and not Ino?" Karui said questionably. A smirk forming on her lips. "Is there any hidden history between you two?"

She knew there was nothing like that between them but this was too good to pass up.

"What?, N-No!" The size changer stated in shock. "Its simply because she is gone for a few days on a mission of her own."His eyes nearing popping out his sockets, giving her more of a show to gawk at. "She's not even stationed here."

"Rigghhtt."

"That is like my sister." He exclaimed, his mind thinking about it for a second before burning the idea. The ninja that specialize in the arts of mind and the ninja channeling the shadows plus his mind, Ino and Shikamaru were some of the best friends he had in peace and the most reliable allies he had on the battlefield. To them, cooperation and teamwork was both the foundation of their clans and their strength. Instinctively, they knew if one fell, there was no replacement for the unique part in their squad or heart and they would not have it any other way.

"I'm just excited and nervous.", Choji paused for a moment before continuing. "I never did this before."

"Fine, fine." The woman stated, calming down and taking his feelings in consideration. "I'll think of something to help you break it to him. It will be easy as knocking Omoi's teeth in for that flat-chested comment he though he said out of earshot."

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. Anyways, you said more than one thing was keeping you up." Karui said, quicky changing the subject and hoping Choji did not catch on to her previous declaration of violence . "So what's the other thing keeping you up?"

"Nothing really, just remembering how good my meals was." Choji smiled. "I think you know who exactly was the chef was for both. I'm wonder is there any more?"

Mock surprise shined on her face "Oh…. Which one?" Karui began "The one in the pot is all gone thanks to you and that gut of yours." Karui said, rolling her eyes at the disappointed look "But…." She trailed off while closing the distance to her prey. Her face shifted to something more alluring, The prospect of getting some more of this treat was getting her riled up again while loving every second of seeing his face shifting to anticipation, his eyes showing the eagerness of him want to know what new ways how Karui would have his way with him.

The Akimichi got the beginning of his unknown but very welcomed wish with a deep, aggressive kiss. Her tongue plunging deep into his mouth, dancing around in his mouth, finding immense satisfaction with the soft moans leaving his mouth, with one leaving her throat when one of his hand found its way to her rear. They continued "fighting" for a few moments before breaking for air, the kumo nin barley breaking a sweat while her victim was slightly dazed from the lack of air. Their tussle left them in a new position with her straddling him, "You _can_ get a second plate of this desert, _babe."_ The aggressive woman breathed out, scanning new areas on him to leave her mark on.

His mind instantly shot to something he knows to really get her going.

"Well...There is something of yours I could eat." The plump man insinuated, rubbing his other hand on her thigh. Smirking when he saw her catching on to what he was implying "Its been a while since I had that flavor in my mouth."

"Hell yes!" Karui though "jackpot." Before leaning closer to him with a lustful smirk herself. "Well just for that suggestion , I' m gonna fuck you to the extent that getting up tomorrow will be the _last_ thing you want to do." She said closing in to continue where she left off.

His mind was made up, the stomach can wait, along with sleep.

 _So here it is, I have the next few chapters in mind. I just need to see where I could take it. Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud glazing

 _Thank you_ to Orceanos who followed _this._

"So Shikamaru, how was the short trip back."

"Eh, alright." he grunted out while he was making his way to his friend with one hand his pocket. His his other hand, had some much needed food for cloud gazing for his friend. "Just a time consuming bore."

The shadow genius left for a short time to return to hidden in the leaf to handle some quick paper work, well quick for him. A part of him on the other hand, was getting invested into maintenance work for his home land inner cogs. If there one thing the time after the war did for people, it was give the luxury of a new lease on life.

"How's Ino?"

"She was pretty was disappointed when I didn't have you in transmit with me." Shikamaru stated before sitting down next to his life long friend, handing him the rather large bag of food. "Although she is getting along fine, odds are, she might even come over here next week."

The glutton already had a few morsels in his mouth half way through the sentence but his ears immediately perked up hearing the possibility of the third member of their squad traveling here as well. "That's great." the plump man said after swallowing his food, choosing to lay on his back to let the food settle.

Shikamaru parted a few steps from Choji to near the edge of the arena, he then shuffle his hands around his pockets to find his cigarette box and lighter, starting his lighter up when he found his pack and put one of the sticks in his mouth. Turning around to look at the village that they were stationed at for diplomacy reasons, "Knowing her, she would probably complain about the different air giving her split ends or drying her skin." The slinky shinobi said with a chuckle before taking a swing from his stick.

Choji didn't have to face Nara to know behind that statement, a smirk followed to betray the annoyance in his statement and to somehow already confirm it like a two headed snake that opposed each other.

"So how's it been over here?" Shikamaru inquired with his back still turned.

"Well for the most part, nothing big happened. The only thing worth noting is that Killer B is trying to have another rap concert." The size changer sat back up to stretch, not really paying attention to what's around him, like the figure slowly making its way to him.

The standing nin took another puff while shaking his head with his hand on his head. "Again? You would think the eighth drop kick I saw his brother give him here would have told him to stop."

"I actually kind of lik-" Suddenly the assailant decided to make presence her known with a headlock. Making sure not to actually chock him, their slender but toned arms was chaining him to her with the large man trying to break it. Floundering like a fresh fish before a knife before deciding to throw himself and his attacker on the ground, the sudden movement alerting his unassuming friend.

"Choji!" Shikamaru shouted out and quickly turned around, the shock fueling his actions quickly dieing when he really focused on a familiar green and white color scheme.

One of the more unusual things that went on, Karui, the would be assailant chose to at times to greet his plump friend, a person who only flew off the handle at being called fat or other certain reasons with what essentially was a lions grip. All the nin knew that this didn't happen originally when they first saw her.

But from the few times he asked about this, his friend really didn't mind it, he even says it somehow get some bad cricks out of his body like a more violent massage and it looked like he enjoyed to his disbelief.

Taking a breath to clean out his lungs, the spectator then saw the victim rolled himself with the fierceness of a crocodile tearing into its prey, forcing the red haired woman to link her arms tighter to get a better grip but it was in vain as she was forced to let go.

"Nice try." The soft mountain of a man stated before sitting back up "But you will have to try harder than that."

Regaining her senses, the Kumo ninja arose from her defeated position, stretching her back and uncoiling to sooth her bones and muscles from the before once again walking to her opponent with a smirk gracing her "You're lucky I don't truly feel like chasin _MY_ title back." before stopping to crouch down to punch the large man on the shoulder lightly...well for her. "Besides, I didn't feel like showin a bystander my real brutally."

" _Chasing her title?"_ the _t_ hough echoed the strategist's mind. " _What did Choji get himself into?"_ His face showed indifference but his mind wanted to now what was going on.

"Well the same thing wont work the third time, Karui." Choji Stated with a grin "Even I have a few tricks of my sleeves."

Without malice, the kunoichi rolled up one of her sleeves then curve her bicep showing some muscle "Give me two more minutes with that thick hide that's keepin your head upright."

Feeling playful, the champion stretch his legs before shifting to one side to lightly tap the lioness on her leg with one of his foot acting like a dagger prodding its victim which earned him a chuckle. "Not a chance, you blew it and I don't feel like continuing."

"Come on." The female fighter tried to convince him for a round two but unfortunately for her, this bear was done fighting for now. "Fine, you win." The Kumo nin sighed out before backing off a little "I need you in one piece for somethin anyways."

"Yeah?" The large man sat back up which unbeknownst to him gave Shikamaru a clear look at his neck which immediately override the previous question. A slight bruise made a short term visit on his neck.

" _Eh, looks like someone is finding ways to kill time." S_ hikamaru though.

"So..." Karui started with her arms crossed. "I found a good spot for the performance, so we can just kick back and relax." She then turn her head to the Nara, remembering he was here as well. "When did you come back, Shikamaru?"

"A few hours ago." The shadow master stated while crusting off the burnt part of his cigarette before relighting it.

"Since you are back," The dark skinned woman inquired "Do want to go as well? The space is pretty big and its not just us two going. A group of my friends are also tagging along but I think one more can fit in our group."

"I got time to kill, thanks."

"Well, that makes ten." The warrior proclaimed "We'll come by to pick you in a few hours so don't over sleep." The Kumo ninja said, looking pleased with her remark.

"Alright."

"Well, I have to get going." The guess turned around to leave. "See ya Shikamaru." But before actually walking to leave, she turned to Choji to give him another punch on the shoulder but unlike the last one this one stayed on its target with a smile on her face that was unfamiliar to the spectator. "You better show up." The woman softly demanded.

"I'll be there." Choji said, with a soft smile of his own and softly knocking her knuckle with the back of his own.

With a grunt of approval, the hand left its perch and the kunoichi left them to their own devices.

The genius waited until she left, before facing his lifelong friend with a knowing smirk, the question on his mind already answered. "So I see your diplomacy efforts is also going well..."

"Whatever do you mean?" Stated the brown haired man choosing to play dumb. Unfortunately for the poor fool, he did not for get the good nature teasing about his own love life. With the display he just saw, his mind already served a revenge recipe.

Shikamaru closed his eyes while keeping that damning smirk. Teasing him now about it would just be okay but waiting until the final piece can arrive would just be divine retribution.

Walking in same direction he saw the fiery red haired, he placed a hand on his shoulder.

With a smile laced with playful intent, the leaf ninja said unto his gluttonous friend. "You can't sell your innocence with incriminate evidence on the side of your neck." The huge man quickly slapped his hand on the that very side but it was in vain. In his heart, he fully knows the extent of the Nara's plans for his past transgression.

All he can do is wait for the storm.

 _ **A.N Well here's chapter two. To all readers tell me what you like and don't like. It would help he a lot. Thank you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hazardous Fishing.

A bright midday sun shined on display for the grassy field and its inhabitants, revealing the typical going on of the land. With small birds such as sparrows taking care of their young with neighboring squirrels running around the trees. Feathered guests on the leafy roof of the trees was conversing with others of their kind expect for a few who took the roll of alarm due to the events on the forest floor.

Within the ground of the grass was a large lake sparkling with stars of their own due to the sunlight being reflected by the water. With fish swimming in its depths going on about their own lives, not caring what was going on at the edge of the lake.

A large dirt brown hawk was devouring one of the more unfortunate scaled victim that decided to test their luck to try catch a small incest for lunch, coming up short a few inches. Sharp slightly worn out talons with dried blood gripped the poor creature while the bird was digging in to its kill.

To most of the animals, the only felling the other animals had toward the victim was not wanting to end up like it, on the other side however a young woman was envious of the attacker for its victory.

Considering what she was doing, it was just rubbing salt in the wound.

The red haired woman simply though pulling a fish out water with a stick would be easy. But a few hours later proved her wrong with false tugs and a dull semi uneventful wait while watching more successful ventures.

How easily the bird was able to simply catch the thing while herself having nothing to show for her invested time was driving her up a fucking wall. Most people would have told her to calm down or internally called her a bad tempered nut.

Watching the feathered prick seeming chose to go closer to the Kumo ninja to eat every time it got a kill to show her how its done, would make at lease a few people reconsider her train of though. The forth meal had frustration guide one of her hands from the rod to her sheath, with temptation telling her. _"Chouji really would not mind a fish stuffed bird, would he?"_

The idea only took a moment to persuade her hand to grab the handle with a discreet but malicious look following it toward her possible new target. _"Yes… you can do it girl. Its foolishness put it in range for your blade to remind the feathered jerk of its place."_

Convinced, her hand was taking the weapon from its home. Her mind already picturing the satisfaction of cutting it down, the sword was shaking with frustration that was sick of being cooped up in her slender body without a proper ailment.

Hearing the rattling of the katana, the bird chose to fly off. Revealed, the woman coaxed her hand off the handle back unto the while still glaring at winged rat scoping its next target.

" _Damn_ _showoff."_ Karui mentally spat out. She though about following up with flicking it off but choose to disregard the idea. " _Don t let it get to you, focus on the real task_."

Normally she would had quit around thirty minuets due to boredom prevailing in tell her that nothing is coming out of it, but this time it was different. A faint memory played of the most recent date she had with her bear, A rather plump man from the village hidden in the leafs. He used arts to change his own body size to a tailed beast to destroy dozen of men at a time. He could also just increase the his arm or legs for more powerful strikes.

It happens less but at times he was self conscious about his size, something to a degree she could understand. She wished she could be more "physically gifted" in cretin places like a few of her female friends but any notion he had of himself being unattractive was shit she squashed out quick. In her opinion, He was pretty handsome. She liked her guys more built and stocky.

But what really pulled her in was finding out exactly how sweet and gentle he is. While she does like greeting him with a punch in the arm, him picking her up with a bone crushing hug still gets her heart pumping just as much as a good fight would. A uncharacteristic soft smile graced her face with her eyes closing to help her reminisce.

Some of her best times with him was just cuddling and talking about what was going on when they were alone. The soft love struck smile that radiated from him would just make her weak in the knee-

"Oi, you caught anything yet?" A voice suddenly came out, snapping her out of her daydreaming and reminding her of her failure. " _Boy..thanks for that_ _O_ _m_ _oi_ _."_ Karui thought while rolling her eyes at the disturbance.

"Gee, take a look at the hook and look for yourself."

The noise of his footstep was muffled by the floor but still made enough noise to let her know he was coming to where she was. When he appeared next to her, he glanced down at the area she was fishing at. The fish themselves had no problem being near the actual hook, raising his head to turn around to look at something he only gave a passing glance to, a fresh fish carcass.

"I thoug-"

Razor sharp eyes focused on him the moment he found his voice, choosing to interrupt. "Aren't you suppose to help Chouji with the wood? My boyfriend is not your pack mule." To most people the sharpness in her voice would have automatically told you to step back and stop pressing but to her long time comrade, the pent up frustration was still being dealt with pretty well. For the time being, the heat was just hot air.

"He told me he got the rest."

"You didn't catch anything, did you."

"Don't you start."

"That hook is looking pretty lonely…."

The woman hands tighten just ever so slightly on her stick but her face was loosening up. "Want me to throw you in the damn giant ass puddle?"

Turning around he than decide to grind his finger on her nose, he followed up with another retort "I think it would be a lot better if you went down there. One look at that mug and suffocation by air becomes preferred."

With a chuckle, she said. "What exactly do you want?" She was kinda relived that her lollipop sucking companion was here.

"To see if you just did not quit and bolt this lake like the other two times."

"The first time was was accident."

"Then what was the second one then?" The swordsman asked, slightly baffled. The last time he checked, talking about doing it thirty minuets prior is pretty predetermined in his book. The silence he got spoke volumes. He could still remember the sight of the dead fish that decorated the place like a cultist flower bed. Changing subject he then asked, "So why are you fishing when the big guy can just get ten from reaching in."

The next words the left his partner's shocked him for unselfish it was.

"I want to cook something a little different for him, something with fish. You know to do something special for him."

Which caused him to respond the only way he could.

"D-Did he cheat on you and you are poisoning him out of retribution?"

She barley register the stick snapping in her hands.

 _ **Here's part one of a small three part story, for those who are interested. I am open to criticism and thank you for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hazardous Fishing Part 2

"Karui?" The white haired man asked worryingly, with the switch that told him to fear for his own life turning on the moment that loud crack entered his ears. The dropped piece of wood with its deformed end was doing a good job being an example of showing him what would happen if she got her hands on him. "I hope the time after the war made you considerate enough that you beat me with stick instead of those two hideous mitts."

"Depends..." The woman gritted out while slowly turning to face her possible Victim, the stick was shaking due to her rising temper. Looking down at the stick, she groaned internally. _"Are you serious right know?! This is the forth damn one in the same day…_ " Turning back around, she closed her her eyes to take a relaxing breath. _"Swinging on your jackass friend wont catch you anything."_ When she exhaled, she found the shaking on the stick being caused by her hands lessening. _"Great, but one more just to make sure my fire is soothed, don't need another stick in the fucking lake."_ The second intake of the nice calming air completely stopped the shaking.

Pleased with the results, the woman refocused her sights on the watery field while leaving her lollipop sucking companion shocked.

"What?" Omoi manage to softly get out before waiting to see what she would do next. "No way in hell she is just letting this go." Another moment passed with nothing transpiring which slowly caused the hairs on the boy's neck to stand while the air around him becoming a lot more noticeable. His mind fearful of the lack of the usual started to fill his head with a morbid thought. _"Oh shit, she's finally snapped._ _After all these years of_ _warn_ _ing_ _me, she finally going to through with it."_

A hasty step backwards caused by mistaking a twitch as a startup for a punch earn him an a momentary annoyed look before his companion went back to her task. The candy that he had in his mouth found its way to between his teeth, being clamped down rather tensely. " _She' s going to kill and gut me with a side helping of hiding my body in a river or ditch._ _Then she'll cohort Chouji_ _in_ _to_ _agree_ _ing_ _to_ _her alibi even though my blood would still be her hands._ _Then they'll both_ _go back_ _to_ _the village_ _and say_ _I was lost due to a rogue nin_ _even though they know her history..."_

While he was he was worrying over his "final moments" the red haired kunoichi was almost paying him no mind. " _Great..."_ Karui though somewhat amused _. "He's going through another_ _one_ _of his episodes..._ _W_ _ell I lease I have something to take my min-_ _w_ _ait a mi_ _nute."_ Her train of thought was suddenly fixated on the small pull she felt on her stick. _"Wait,_ _is that what I think it is?"_ She mentally inquired, with a small smile forming on her lips when she saw the body of a fish fighting for its life under the water, with a hook in its mouth. The red haired swordswoman started to pull like a child fighting for the last piece of candy, with the smile shifting into a smirk.

" _Fucking finally."_ The Kumo native gritted out, getting the fight for it life from the scaly fiend. She had a feeling it probably saw the other fishes fate, violently struggling and trying to swim to the deeper depths, trying to rid itself of the metal parasite latched in its lip. Changing tactics, the victim decided to swim up to the surface, building speed before breaking the surface with a great leap. The force almost dislocated her arm from the socket, It did succeed in getting more slack and unknowingly breaking the stick even more.

" _Well that pulled something."_ The woman though, feeling the strain of an unexpected stretch before her ears heard a dreadful splintering, taking her eyes off the target and focusing on the stick, worry barged into her face like an unwanted guess. "Shit, no..." The stick was slowly giving out and the dread made its way to her stomach. "No-no, not this shit. I'm going be right back at square one with nothing to show but a damn broken stick. But how do I even know if anything would even bite again, especially after _this_ show..."

"But don't stop there, what if you catch the fish you want but screw up the cooking." A voice behind her called out.

Karui's was finding that worry was also finding itself to her which in turn lead her to think. "Oh God. That's right… I could put something in the food that Chouji is allergic to."

"It might be the last thing he eats unfortunately." The same voice stated as he came closer until he was only one step behind her before deciding to lean in close to keep the doubt train going.

Her hands clamped the stick tightly to reflect the implication Her eyes widened but it was not focusing on the view before her but the morbid though of her lover chocking on the food she painstakingly made for him. " _There goes meeting his family a few weeks down the road."_

Waist high in paranoia, the woman was almost freaking out. A whirlwind of bad to rather hellish ideas and scenarios was running through her head. It felt like she could not breath, But a though hit her mind. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." she said quietly to herself "Now I'm sounding like Omoi….which sounded liked the voice l was just talking to." A quick turn to the left reveled that indeed was him, recovered from his negative spell.

A joyful look on his face that turned to shock once her golden eyes lock on to him. Becoming miffed at his roll in her mental decent, that familiar flame once more found its way to her gut. Crackling, frequently used bones forming a fist that was just waiting to greet the friend of its handler. "You. DAMN-"

"WAIT, LOOK!"

Back at the lake, the fish was almost breaking free of the hook's hold. Making up its mind up about paying in pain for its life, with the hook loosening from its mouth while some skin was torn from the damage of the struggle. Omoi blew a sigh of relief when her situation with the fish took priority over hitting him.

In its small mind where instinct usually dictated, it somehow came up with the thought its previous leap gave it a chance. Perhaps if it did that once more, it would be able to free it self from its trap. Grabbing energy from the previous day's rest, the scaled fighter plunged as deep as the wire would allow then started to shoot up with a speed that only desperation can only bring.

" _Oh_ _s_ _hit!"_ The woman exclaimed mentally. She felt this before, she was not sure if the stick would even to attempt to keep its self together when the fish shoots up. Plus, there was the whole problem of her managing to keep it in her hands. She needed to change it up.

"Omoi!" exclaimed Karui while her muscles were straining with jut the process of just holding it in place. She racked her mind for a quick idea, quickly shouting it out when she locked into her mind. no way in hell was this bastard was getting away. "Kunai!"

"Yo, Yo, Yo! I didn't mean to-"

"No, jackass!" The green dressed woman was feeling her grip slipping, the sweat that built up in her hands was proving itself to be yet another opponent. "Get one of your kuani and throw it at him when it tries to jump again." The white haired man took a moment to process the though.

" _So_ _she's_ _going_ _down that_ _route_ _?"_ His mind said to itself as he proceeded to pull out some of his throwing blades. " _But what if I miss?_ _I wonder if she will somehow find the_ _strength_ _to strangle someone_ _with the way that fish is giving her a workout_ _."_ Pulling two kunai from his coat, he _decid_ _ed_ to lock on the general location of the fish based on the string. "All right, Karui give some slack so the stick can take it a little better and give me a little more time to aim."

" _That's a pretty good add on for my idea."_ The fisher thought. Taking some of the tension from the string, Karui felt a little more confident with her chances. _"End of the line for you, fish."_

This was getting settled one way or another, someone was going to leave with what they wanted. The only way to find out was for both parties to go for it and see who reaches it.

 _ **Well thanks to the people who read and favorite this. Any constructive criticism is welcome.**_


End file.
